vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Before Sunset
Before Sunset is the twenty-first episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the sixty-fifth episode of the series. Summary A DAY WITHOUT A VAMPIRE — acts on his intentions to leave town with , but finds resistance from a surprising new enemy. calls Abby to help her with a difficult spell. As events spiral out of control, Elena is determined to protect . and enlist klaus’s help, while Bonnie and take a terrifying risk to make sure her spell is effective. Damon and Stefan have a surprisingly candid conversation about the future. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Co-Starring * Hilary Harley as Nurse Trivia * Antagonists: Alaric Saltzman and Niklaus Mikaelson. * Candice Accola tweeted there will be "Kettle Corn" in this episode. * Abby met Damon in this episode. *Klaus is incapacitated for the first time in this episode. * Jeremy and Klaus meet for the second time. * This is the sixth episode of the third chapter of Season Three, The Bloodline Chapter, (1912 to The Departed.) Continuity * Damon's words to Bonnie "Sometimes I do stupid things" echoes his words to both Alaric and Mason in Ghost World, that: "Sometimes I do things I don't have to do". * Carol Lockwood was last seen in Break On Through. * Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in 1912. * Abby was last seen in Break On Through. * It was finally explained why every vampire can get in the Salvatore Boarding House despite the fact that the brothers passed the deeds to Elena in The Last Dance. It was due to Elena's death. * Caroline gets tortured again for the second time this season. The first being in The End Of The Affair. * Elena's blood gets drained for the second time this season. The first being in The Reckoning. * This episode title has similarities to the title of the episode that aired exactly one season ago from this one, S02E21 - The Sun Also Rises. *Abby and Damon interact for the first time since he turned her into a vampire in All My Children. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.54 million viewers in the USA. * Julie Plec - “''We’ve got basically everybody stepping into battle because the enemy, who I can’t define for you at this moment because the April 19 episode tees it all up, is taking some pretty relentless and hardcore extremes against our heroes''.” Cultural References *''Before Sunset'' 2004 movie, sequel to Before Sunrise, with Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy. A couple who has spent one night together nine years ago spend one afternoon together. The movie plays in real time. *Klaus stake out in front of the Gilbert house reminds us of the Big Bad Wolf on the tale of the Three Little Pigs, when the wolf huffs and puffs, but cannot get into the pig's brick house. *When Klaus throws a stake into the kitchen, Damon stands up from behind the counter and shouts, "You missed me!" exactly ike Antonio Banderas in "Il Mariacchi" *Very clumsy Product placement of a friend and family locator app . *Damon asks "How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" It's one of the lightbulb jokes, that highlights a stereotype of the group mentioned. *"Once more with feeling" is the name of the musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Quotes :Alaric (to Elena): "You don't even deserve to live." :Damon (to Stefan and Klaus): "I'll take those odds." :Rebekah (to Klaus): "He's strong Nik! He's too strong! We need to leave! Now!" :Rebekah (to Alaric): "You're supposed to be dead!" :Alaric (to Rebekah): "I am." :Jeremy (to Klaus): "What the hell do you want?" :Klaus (to Damon and Stefan): "I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities: spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger." :Damon: "Can't help you there." :Damon: (to Stefan) "We have a problem." :Klaus: "I'm leaving town; just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Before Sunset1.jpg Before Sunset2.jpg Before Sunset3.jpg Before Sunset4.jpg Before Sunset5.jpg Before Sunset6.jpg Before Sunset7.jpg supposed to be dead.PNG|You're Supposed to be Dead 552986 450004248348704 413484688667327 1916170 2006949174 n.jpg P978.png 4440.png 1239.png 1238.png D145.png C145.png B145.png A145.png Caroline klaus 321.jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Caroline__321_2.jpg Rc.png Alaric 321 1.jpg Caroline 321 2.jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Caroline klaus 321.jpg klaus___321.jpg stefan____321.jpg klaus___321_2.jpg alaric___321_2.jpg elena___321_2.jpg damon___321_1.jpg abby___321_1.jpg bonnie___321_1.jpg damonabby___321_1.jpg damon___321_2.jpg Bonnie 321 2.jpg Abby 321 2.jpg Bamon 3.jpg Bamon 2.jpg images-2.jpeg images-5.jpeg images-9.jpeg 321VampireDiaries1080.jpg 321VampireDiaries1083.jpg 321VampireDiaries1089.jpg 321VampireDiaries1114.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters